Liberty Gardens
Liberty Gardens is a large theme park under construction in northern Everett City, New York. It will contain many rides including record breaking rollercoasters, a massive indoor year round ski resort, a water park and a Hollywood movie based theme park section, similar to Universal Studios in Florida. Rides Tsunami Center Tsunami Center is a sub-park within Liberty Gardens that consists of water rides. It will have seven large water tube slides, three smaller water tube slides, a large lazy river ride that encircles the water park, two children's water playgrounds, a wave pool beach, a white water rafting river ride, two log rides and two large plain swimming pools with a smaller kiddy pool. Blizzard Mountain A large indoor ski resort designed to compete with Dubai's massive ski center in the United Arab Emirates. It features a large building with a large ski hill inside with snow blowers and machines to generate snow in a massive refrigerated indoor mountain. The hill is 525 feet tall at it's highest point with an indoor ski ride to the top. The resort has a large area for renting supplies and food and rest sections. The ski area itself is kept at 29 degrees Fahrenheit. Snow blowers and ceiling machinery imitate snow fall to keep the hill fresh. This ski center runs all year long. Roller Coasters Liberty Gardens will have many roller coasters including three that will break world records for height, speed and length. *'Maximum Overdrive': Will be the largest in the world, standing at 600 feet tall at it's primary hill which uses a burst towing system to get to the top faster than using a regular slow paced towing system. The drop is 85 degrees and drops down into an underground tunnel making a total drop of 815 feet, reaching a top speed of 155 MPH. The front of the coaster is required to have a reinforced window shield to protect the faces of coaster riders from possible insects or bird impacts as well as to reduce wind forces against the face. It will twist and turn and up and down, loop to loop, in various manuevers at an average of 75 MPH after the primary hill. The coaster will be a standard steel roller coaster with angled turns for smooth, clear riding. *'Raptor': A roller coaster named after and themed on the Everetti SF22A Raptor Fusion fighter that will be the fastest on Earth. This coaster will be a suspended ride, where riders dangle from their seats with the track above their heads. At it's highest point, the coaster is 250 feet tall with a booster takeoff to go up the primary hill reaching a top speed of 175 MPH. This coaster as well requires a reinforced window shield for impact protection and wind reduction. The rest of the ride averages at 55 MPH through various twists, swirls and loops. Raptor is a dual rollercoaster in which two twin coasters race each other on separate, side by side, intertwined tracks. *'Vigilance': A roller coaster with high speed and high height. At it's fastest point, Vigilance reaches 137 MPH and a height of 410 feet tall. Vigilance is a standard sit down steel roller coaster. It consists of hills, twists, corkscrews, turns and various manuevers. The ride averages at 60 MPH after the primary hill. The coaster requires a window sheild to protect agaisnt impact and wind force. Other rollercoasters include: Laser, Strike Force, Kinetica, Ion, Poltergeist, Iron Man (official Iron Man movie coaster), Viral, Wasp, Predator, Chupacabra, Fire Storm and Panther. Thrill Liberty Gardens will have many secondary thrill rides such as go-karts, swinging ships and machinery, inverting swing rides, tower drops and many various types of large machinery and rides. Classics Like every amusement park, it cannot be complete without the low excitement classic rides such as the carousel, bumper cars and fair ground games. Liberty Gardens also has a large video gaming and arcade center with Playstation 3 and XBOX 360 tournaments as well as classic arcade systems, pool halls, bowling and laser tag. Hotels & Resorts Liberty Gardens has two hotels and a time share style resort. One hotel is a thirty floor Marriot Hotel, the other a twenty one floor Sheraton. The Freedom Resorts resort contains a development of 150 two story time share houses. All three places have outdoor and indoor pools. Freedom Resorts has playgrounds, it's own arcade center and a small lazy river ride. Hollywood Studios Hollywood Studios is a Universal Studios theme park in Liberty Gardens. Rides are based on movies and television shows. Slimer is a rollercoaster from Ghostbusters, based on the new video game release. There is also the Matrix 3D Theater performance, a Dead LIVE zombie laser tag ride similar to Universal's Men In Black ride, a Goonies children's play area with play caves, tunnels and slides and a water playground, a new Back To The Future ride moved from Universal Studios to Hollywood Studios, a Tremors movie based underground roller coaster called Graboid and a South Park section of the Hollywood Studios sub-park with mascots and life size figures around the area with buildings and shops that look like places from the show. Hollywood Studios has room to expand for more rides. Category:Everett City Category:Parks